Samuel Meets Samantha
by reader1718
Summary: What happens when Samuel Scott winds up face-to-face with his magical double, Samantha, after being attacked in his home? Read and find out.


Samuel Meets Samantha

A Magical States of America Fanfiction by Andrea Young

Samuel Meets Samantha: A Magical States of America fanfiction by Andrea Young

SUMMARY: Samuel Scott is held hostage one day by an evil villain who has found out about Kara and Chrissie's secret powers, as well as where she got them. To escape from said villain, Chrissie is forced to take Sam to the magical Earth, where he discovers that the girl he met in Double Disaster is actually his double—the person he would be on the magical world.

STORY:

The day started out just like any other for Sam Scott until he came home from school that day. As he walked into his room, he saw a mysterious figure cloaked in shadow. The figure pointed a staff at him and asked, "Are you Sam Scott?" "Yes," Sam replied cautiously. "And your sister is Chrissie Scott, is that right?" the figure asked. "Yes she is," Sam replied. "Good. She is one I am most anxious to meet. So I'll keep you here till she arrives," the figure said ominously. Sam wondered who this person was and what he or she could possibly want with his sister.

Not too much later Sam heard Chrissie call "Sam, I'm home!" Sam didn't dare answer. When Chrissie didn't get an answer, she headed upstairs, and called again, "Sam? Sam? Sa-?". She stopped when she entered her brother's room and found Sam held captive by the mysterious figure in black. "Who are you and what do you want?" Chrissie asked. "So you're one of the little brats who defeated Larry and Lori Lee. You don't look like much, but you must be pretty powerful if you managed to defeat one of the most powerful magicians known," the figure said. "As to who I am, I am Leona Lee—Lori Lee's cousin—and I am here to avenge her defeat at your hands. After I take you and your brother captive, I'll go after your little friend Chris and his sister, as well as your other little allies. That way I can dispose of you all at once," the figure said, throwing back her hood to reveal a white face, a mane of hair as white as Lori Lee's, and eyes that were dark as coals.

"I don't think so! I'll stop you myself! Kara!" Chrissie said, calling to her dragon, Kara, whereupon Kara appeared on her shoulder, much to Sam's astonishment. The surprises didn't end there, though. Chrissie shouted something Sam couldn't quite understand, holding out her hand palm up. Suddenly a blazing ball of fire appeared in her hand, much to Sam's surprise, and Chrissie pitched it like a baseball straight at Leona.

Leona ducked, but the fireball still singed her white hair. Leona growled and launched something back at Chrissie. Chrissie ducked and cried something else. Suddenly Leona appeared to sink into the floor, trapping her. Sam stood and stared in astonishment at the struggling witch.

Chrissie, meanwhile, was thinking of getting away. The only place she could think of to go was Chris's world because she knew Leona would find them easily on this world. "Come on!" she called to Sam, leading him into the bathroom. "This is your brilliant escape plan?" Sam asked, not believing this. "Just let me concentrate. I know what I'm doing. Okay Kara, concentrate," Chrissie said. Then she mumbled some words Sam had heard her use before, but still couldn't make out.

The mirror seemed to shimmer before Sam's eyes and the next thing he knew the mirror no longer reflected himself and Chrissie, but a boy and girl who looked somewhat familiar to him. "Chris! Sam! We need help! Pull us through!" Chrissie cried. "Right. Sam, give me a hand," said the boy. Both of them reached through the mirror. Chris grabbed Chrissie's hands and his sister grabbed Sam's, and then both of them pulled hard. With a cry of surprise, Sam went through the mirror, followed by Chrissie, who didn't seem frightened at all.

"Sam, it's okay. We're safe," Chrissie reassured her astonished brother. "Where are we?" Sam asked, looking wildly around. "You're on our world," replied the girl he'd seen before. Suddenly Sam recognized her. "Samantha! What are you doing here, and who is this?" Sam asked, pointing at Chris.

By way of explanation, Samantha said, "Things on our world are slightly opposite of what they are on yours. Your world runs by science, while ours runs by magic. Each person on your world has a double of the opposite gender here. So Chris is your sister's double, and I am yours. Chris and I are what you and Chrissie would be here."

Sam was stunned! The girl he'd met in the gym once upon a time was the magical equivalent of himself? To think he'd attempted to ask her out once. Boy would that have been weird! He was so glad Sam had said no when he'd mentioned going out. Then again, she'd probably known that they were each others' other selves. In any case, they now had to decide what to do about Leona.

They knew they needed magic and science to defeat her because Leona would be relying solely on magic.

A mixture of magic and science would probably allow for her defeat. Chrissie tried to see if they could track down Hannah Plunkett and Jesse Bowen, the magical doubles of her friends Jessica Bowen and Henry Plunkett, to help them. This would give them more magical help to defeat Leona, make Chrissie and Sam feel more at home, and allow them to call Jessica and Henry through to that world if need be.

They set out for Hannah's home and found her already aware of the situation because she'd been monitoring it all this time. In that way and many others, she was like Henry. She had coppery red hair and glasses, but her hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail. Chris's description of her had been accurate. She was a bit of a "kleep (I think that means geek)" and was very into wacky and experimental spells. Sometimes her spells didn't quite work right, but she never gave up until she was absolutely certain she'd tried everything. She agreed to go with them to stop Leona, and then she and Chris led the way to Jesse's house.

Jesse was very much like Jessica in that he seemed very sensible and not too fond of Hannah's rather geeky personality. However, after the magical drain that had nearly destroyed their world, he had (at Chris's encouragement) given her another chance and discovered there was a lot more to her than he'd originally thought. He also joined their group after he found out the situation, and the six of them went to stop Leona.

Once they got there, however, Leona's power proved to be stronger than theirs. She matched them spell for spell and Chrissie soon realized that if they didn't do something soon, they would all be captured. So they retreated for the moment to come up with a plan. Finally they realized that they needed help and knew the only people they could get were Hannah and Jesse's doubles from Chrissie's world-Jessica and Henry. So Chris and Chrissie set out to find a mirror to do the spells to transport Henry and Jessica to the magical world. Chrissie prayed that they would have a chance now.

CONTINUED IN "JESSICA BOWEN MEETS JESSE BOWEN"


End file.
